Black Rose
by Sakiko-Kiyoshi
Summary: read and find out :3


Black Rose

Hi my names Ameilia, I was very sad before I was changed over. Thats why I refer to myself as Black Rose if I touch a flower it turns black. I am still sad though I find completion in being what I am, I find beauty in what I do, and I find enjoyment on how I do it. I was changed by a lovely man, I was out walking in the woods when a tall man came to me. He had jet black hair and the most striking blue eyes I had ever seen. I felt the darkness within him but it calmed me, he asked me why I was so sad. He also said such a young and pretty girl as me should not be as so. So I told him why and he listened finally someone listened to me I felt happiness in my sad heart. Then he said he could take the sadness away and I could be someone, someone strong, beautiful and, and dangerous. The way he said it sent shivers down my spin, I loved it. Though I agreed without hesitation he spread his arms out to me and beckoned me to come. I timidly stepped to him he encircled me in his large arms, he whispered in my ear the pain that was to come. I nodded in understanding then I felt it, his fangs sinking in to my tender flesh in my neck. I gasped in surprise but the pain could never equal to the pain in my heart. I felt him draining me, I felt light headed and weak my vision turned black. I slumped into him, I could still hear though the slurping sounds coming from the lovely man drinking the life out of me. Then he stopped I could feel the pull of death, pulling me into the darkness. Then the beautiful man spoke, I could barley hear him I heard him demand I drink. I felt something press to my lips my mouth opened on its on occurred hot, thick liquid pored into my mouth. It almost made me wretch but then it started to taste sweet so a greedily drank my fill then, nothing.

I woke to darkness I raised me hand to touch my face but it hit wood. I felt franticly around and found I was in a wooden crate of some kind. All I could remember was the lovely man and the sweet liquid that pored down my throat. Just thinking about it made my throat burn. Rage began to build within me did the man lie? Was he just using me for his on sick amusement to...to mock my misery? By giving me false hope that, that bastard how he dare mock me. The rage was building to tremendous heights I wanted out. My throat burned and someone had the audacity to mock my pain. A roar that of a wild animal ripped through my chest as I tore through the crate. I leaped to a defensive crouch, no one was here. I straitened and surveyed my surroundings I was in a cellar of some kind. I could tell by the look of it that it hadn t been used in a very long time. Wood chipped, the stone crumbled, and spider webs hung from anywhere they could. I made my way up the creaking stairs cautiously still looking for danger. Rage, misery, and sadness still boiling within my soul. I stepped up, it was a small cottage that probably hadn t been used for centuries. I made my way though it, no one attacked me I came to the front door and opened it. I stood there for what seemed like hours, I was in a cottage in a clearing somewhere in a forest. Tall grass grew around it and to my right was a rose bush full of blooming roses. That was in need of trimming I reached and picked one. I held it in my now much paler hands as it turned black. No it did not wilt nor turn to ash or dust it turned black. Like the flower it self mourned for my pour soul for it felt the misery within me. I dropped it and walked on I walked for a long, long time confuion echoing inside me. When heavy footsteps caught my attention, it was a traveler of some sorts. A young man with brown hair, brown eyes nothing spectacular about him he did though have a childish face. I walked in front of him he halted and greeted me and asked me what I needed. But that was hardly what I heard his voice was like a murmur in the back ground, all I could here was his heart beat thumping in his very chest thu-thump-thu-thump-thu-thump. It sounded absolutely delicious but at the time I did not know why. I walked up too him and embraced him I watched the blood move in his neck it made my mouth water then I sank my fangs into him. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was wondering why I had fangs. But all I was thinking of at the moment where how easily my fangs slid into his neck like butter and how his blood was so hot and sweet. I couldn't get enough, the boy had long went limp in my arms but I drank on till no more came. I dropped the boy on the ground, dead. I looked up at the moon how beautiful and how it mirrored my emotions perfectly and at that moment I learned...I was a vampire.


End file.
